


Flower Crown

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Spring was warm in Gloriville





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend's art. Sorry this is short.

Spring in Gloriville was warm. The trees all carried new leaves, bright green and hungry for sunlight. The ground was covered in flowers of many colors and the grass that poked between them was strong and healthy. There were songbirds in the trees above Sake, though his attention was focused on Jiuniang’s humming while she worked. 

Jiuniang liked flowers. She liked making flower crowns in spring. Not too many, Sake learned, just a few for the people that meant a lot to her. Like Yellow Wine and their Master Attendant. She hadn’t mentioned any other names when she explained it to him, and he thought nothing of it at the time, so it surprised him when she came to him with a flower crown and asked him to take his hat off. He obliged, feeling warm and honored at her gesture of friendship, and thanked her when she put the crown on his head. She then went back to her flowers, and Sake was left to marvel the feeling of a flower crown on his head. It felt lighter than his hat, and the gesture it meant made his shoulders feel lighter. He looked down to the head of the sleeping food soul on his lap. Yellow Wine’s crown was lopsided due to his sleep, though Sake made no move to fix it for him, lest it be crushed. He took a swig of his wine and looked up to the treeline above them with a small smile. 

Spring was warm in Gloriville, he thought with a content sigh, and all was well in his world.


End file.
